


Bungalow 34

by sawa_kaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawa_kaya/pseuds/sawa_kaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kagami-san," the fake-smiling woman interrupted, "it seems that one of our receptionists made a mistake regarding the bungalow you booked. It has already been given to a family this morning." She cleared her throat. "I am also sorry to inform you that our hotel is overbooked at the moment."<br/>-<br/>“Here's the deal,” the short-haired woman started, after ending her brief call. “I just talked to the guest who checked-in before. He agreed to share his bungalow tonight, since it has two separate bedrooms and he only uses one, considering he's alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bungalow 34

Heavy rain fell from the dark clouded sky, when Kagami Taiga arrived at the beach hotel he had booked for the weekend. After traveling by train for over five hours, he was pretty tired and couldn't wait to arrive at the beach resort his brother Tatsuya had recommended him a while ago.

His previous weeks had been filled with just too much stress, so Taiga had decided to treat himself to a relaxing vacation. He really needed a time-out.

"That would make 9'000 JPY."

Taiga glanced to the taxi driver and tried to hide his sour face, as he grabbed his wallet to get the money. That extra night fare was damn expensive. It was only 22:03.

"Keep the rest."

Taiga grunted and opened his door, grasping the rucksack with his free hand and stormed out of the cab through the rain. He felt how his shoes soaked cold water from the big puddles like sponges as he stomped through them, the splashing sound of every step echoing loudly through the strong rain.

The redhead halted in front of the entrance, wiping his face with his already-wet black t-shirt and reached for his printed reservation he got by e-mail. Taking a deep breath, he entered the cool lobby and headed straight to the reception, leaving a wet trail on the shiny marbled floor.

"Excuse me, I reserved a bungalow for tonight and for this following weekend."

The woman at the desk looked up from her computer's monitor, wearing an irritated look on her face and cleared her throat. She eyed him, as if she had never seen a 6-feet tall man with fiery red hair. Okay, to give her a credit – Kagami Taiga's looks weren't really common.

"Name?" She asked in a high-pitched voice and smiled. Taiga thought her smile looked _fake_ , it made her face look like a grimace.

"Kagami Taiga. Here's my booking confirmation." He handed her his folded paper with his ID.

"One moment please." Again that smile. It started to bother him. She gestured to the lobby, giving him a sign to wait there.

"Is there a problem?" He knew he came off a bit impatient, but he really wanted to rest in his damn bungalow after this long day.

"One moment please," the woman repeated again. "Please wait in the lobby Kagami-san, until I confirmed your reservation."

Taiga sighed and walked reluctantly to the lobby, throwing himself on a big love seat, propping his arm on the arm rest. He was sure he would leave stains on the couch since he was still soaked to the skin; but he couldn't care less. The redhead let his eyes wander to the reception desk.

The woman who spoke to him before, was typing something hastily into her computer, talking animatedly to her coworker beside her. Both women lifted their gaze to glimpse at Taiga. Either they were talking about his looks or there definitely had to be something wrong with his reservation. The redhead rose from his seat and approached the front desk, irritated.

"Do you have problems with - "

“Kagami-san," the fake-smiling woman interrupted, "it seems that one of our receptionists made a mistake regarding the bungalow you booked. It has already been given to a family this morning."

She cleared her throat. "I am also sorry to inform you that our hotel is overbooked at the moment."

 _Silence._ The young man let her words sink in. _His bungalow_ had been given to someone else?

"What?!"

Taiga groaned. A fucking five hour trip and he had no room to stay? He could feel frustration rising in his gut. This _had to_ be some kind of joke. It seemed so unreal that this was happening to him – to Kagami Taiga of all people, the guy who double-checked everything twice and planned his shit too early, _like his holidays_ for example. They couldn't be serious. All he wanted was his bungalow – was that too much to ask?

"You can't be fucking serious!" The two women winced slightly at his cursing words. They both gave him an apologetic look.  
Yeah, Taiga could almost see the pity in their faces.

"Of course your money will be refunded. We hope you will find a place to rest in the next hotel."

"Yeah. Sure." Taiga retorted bitterly.

The tall young man cursed under his breath. The next hotel was about 80 kilometers away. About an hour drive. Yeah, Taiga had checked out this resort's surroundings in beforehand, being the organized guy he was. Fuck, he had even thought this beach hotel's isolated location was _a plus_ – he had always wanted to spend his vacation at a dreamy, exclusive hideaway. Damn. What was he going to do now? Desperation slowly started to replace his frustration.

“So you really don't have any rooms free for tonight?”

Taiga didn't want to find another freaking hotel at that hour – and in that rain. He didn't want to leave until he made sure he had a place for the night. Should he ask if he could stay in the lobby until the next morning?

“I am afraid we don't. As I said, we are experiencing a peak season. All the bungalows are occupied.” The woman paused. “Sir, you should have arrived 15 minutes earlier, we just gave the last bungalow to the previous guest, who just checked-in here before.”

 _What the hell._ This made it even worse. The redhead furrowed his brows and gave her a stern look.

“Please wait a minute, Kagami-san,” the other receptionist with shorter hair, cut in. She grabbed the telephone in front of her and dialed a number, turning her back to the other two as she spoke calmly into the receiver. Taiga couldn't hear what she was saying. He sighed. The thought of staying in the lobby over night really seemed tempting now. Would his big body fit on the couch?

“Here's the deal,” the short-haired woman started, after ending her brief call. “I just talked to the guest who checked-in before. He agreed to share his bungalow tonight, since it has two separate bedrooms and he only uses one, considering he's alone.”

She offered Taiga a small smile. “I know this is not what you paid for, but at least you would have a place to stay for one night until you find another hotel, Sir.”

Sharing a bungalow with a stranger? He wasn't sure if it was better than staying in the lobby, but there were separate bedrooms, right? He should stop acting like a bitch and be grateful, he figured. The redhead exhaled loudly and threw her a smile.

“Okay, thank you very much – ” he looked at her name tag, “Aida-san.”

She handed him the bungalow's spare key and nodded. “That's the least we can do for you, Sir. We are sorry for the caused inconvenience.”

“How much do I need to pay for the night then?” Taiga said, as he took the key. **'Bungalow 34'**.

“We will settle the bill when you check-out tomorrow – ah, by the way, breakfast starts at 8 o'clock and the latest time to check-out is at eleven.” She lifted her hand to the right, showing the direction where his bungalow for the night was. “See you, Kagami-san.”

Taiga bowed curtly and headed out of the lobby, following the signs which showed the way to Bungalow 30 - Bungalow 40. He strolled past the small houses with straw roofs, walking on the canopied stone path. It was still raining hard, but he could faintly hear the waves smacking against the shore as he perked his ears. That sound calmed his bad mood instantly and the redhead halted to take a deep breath, trying to inhale the vague scent of salt water.

Taiga was glad that he could stay here for the night, he planned to check out the beach before breakfast. He suddenly didn't mind to share the bungalow with a stranger anymore. The young man recalled, that receptionist Aida referred to the stranger as 'he'.

'That man must surely be an elderly person, since he was so kind to share the small house...and I mean, which middle-aged man would go to a beach resort all alone? Not to mention guys my age...'

The image of a small, friendly and fatherly-looking senior citizen chatting to him heartily crossed Taiga's mind. It could be worse, honestly. The red-haired man looked around. Bungalow 32. He was there soon. Taiga quickened his steps and climbed the few bamboo steps when he arrived at his bungalow. He put a friendly small on his face and knocked three times. It was silent, and no sound came from the inside.

Maybe the old man was sleeping already? Shit! He should have used his key! He slapped his hand to his forehead. “Dumbass...” Taiga muttered to himself, not noticing that the door opened.

“Oi, who are you calling a dumbass?” he heard someone growling. _Huh?_ Taiga jerked his head up and looked at the tall man in front of him, who leaned against the door frame. Old man? _As if!_ The man wore nothing but grey sweat pants, his tan and ripped upper body exposed and his arms folded in front of his well-formed pecs. Did he have blue hair? Taiga couldn't tell since the light coming from the inside was dim.

“Hey, I am Kagami Taiga,” the redhead began, ignoring the man's question. “I am the guy you agreed sharing the bungalow with...thanks, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“ _Aomine._ ” The man just replied in his deep voice, turning around to walk back into the room. Taiga shrugged and followed him inside. It was a bit cooler inside, the air-condition turned on high-fan; the spacious room he entered was furnished with a comfy-looking couch, a small television and two beds. Wait a minute.

“The woman at the reception told me, that this bungalow had two separate bedrooms,” Taiga blurted out.

“Well, as you can see _Kagami_ – there are two beds in here. So no separate bedrooms,” Aomine drawled, spreading himself on the couch, feet on the coffee table made of glass. Taiga's eyebrows furrowed. Already dropping the honorifics?

“Don't get your panties in a twist, man. I don't bite.” The navy blue-haired man smirked and winked, as he saw the face Taiga was making. God, this Aomine was hella cocky.

“Whatever man,” the red-haired man muttered, placing his rucksack on a bed to take out its contents. Taiga was too exhausted to start an argument and he was going to leave this place tomorrow morning anyway.

He heard how Aomine turned on the television, switching to some action movie that was on. Taiga just wanted to shower and then fall into bed. He grabbed some new clothes. They had towels in the bathroom right?

“Yo Kagami, also want a beer?”

Taiga turned around and saw Aomine crouching in front of the mini-fridge, two bottles of beer in a hand, while he was looking for some other drinks. That big, athletic body in front that tiny fridge looked a bit out of place, don't ask why – it almost made Taiga chuckle. So, Aomine already assumed he wanted one? Some cold beer would definitely be nice. The shower could wait.

“Hell yeah,” Taiga answered and threw his clothes back on the bed and headed towards the couch, making himself comfortable. He noticed how his rain-soaked clothes were dry again. Aomine closed the mini-fridge and handed him the bottle, plopping down beside him.

The redhead look a long sip and sighed. “Thanks dude, really needed that.”  
Aomine barked out a laugh. “Always glad to help,” he grinned and drank from his beer.

“So? What's your story? Why did Riko call me before?”  
Taiga made a confused face. “Who the hell is Riko?”

“The woman working at the reception, duh.”

“Well sorry for asking asshole, it wasn't so obvious that Aida-san's name was Riko,” the redhead snapped, taking another sip of his beer. Aomine didn't even bat an eye at Taiga's insult, as if it was _freaking normal_ – which actually wasn't. They just met ten minutes ago. _For the first time._

“Anyway, long story short – the hotel messed up my reservation for a room. Gave my bungalow to some family or like that.”

The navy-haired man laughed out loud as soon as he heard that. Of course he would laugh. Bastard.

“Haha – that sucks man – haha,” Aomine tried to surpress his laughter, wiping the corner of his eyes.

“It ain't funny Aomine,” Taiga said, gritting his teeth. “Now I gotta look for a new hotel tomorrow morning.” Another sip. The beer was tasty and made him feel good – he kinda felt comfortable talking to the the other man in his presence.

“You can stay here, as long as you don't jump me.”

Taiga almost choked on his drink, coughing loudly.

“What the fuck, man! As if I would ever do that!”  
  
Sure, Aomine was hot – and Taiga was bisexual after all, but he wasn't the kind of guy who would jump someone after meeting the person for the first time. He wasn't that desperate for sex.

Aomine just gulped down his beer and stood up and stretched, his chocolate abs flexing at his movements and yawned loudly, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Good.” He yawned again. “Man I am beat, Imma lie down now. Are you going to use the shower?”

“Uhm, yeah.” Taiga stood up and grabbed the fresh bunch of clothes on his bed. He headed to the door, which he assumed was the bathroom. He looked back to Aomine.

“Yo,” he called.

Aomine was already spread on his bed, muscular arms crossed behind his handsome head. He opened his blue eyes to gaze back at the redhead. “Hm?”

“Good night, _Aho_. And thanks for the beer."

Taiga turned around to enter the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He wasted no time to undress, quickly turning on the shower as he pulled his pants down. Taiga got goosebumps when the warm water ran down his skin, his body relaxing instantly at the pleasing feeling. He let out a satisfied groan and started rubbing some shower gel on his hard muscles. His thoughts wandered off to the other man, lying in the room behind that bathroom door.

'Aomine doesn't seem like a bad guy,' Taiga thought. Was Aomine really okay with him staying at the bungalow? The navy-haired guy acted as if they were old colleagues – and surprisingly that didn't disturb the redhead at all. It was kind of the opposite, he was glad that the other man was a straightforward person, he preferred that over an old gramps, who couldn't stop chatting about the good old times before the 2000's.

The red-haired young man turned off the water and grabbed a towel, tapping his skin dry and sliding into his comfy boxer shorts. After brushing his teeth he turned off the bathroom's light and headed back to the room. He heard that the television was still on, this time it was a chic flick. He also saw that Aomine wasn't remaining in his bed anymore. Nope, the navy-haired man lied on Kagami Taiga's bed – the bed where he had placed his rucksack on. The man was snoring silently and held the pillow under his arms.

Taiga just shook his head at that sight and sighed. _So much for that vacation at a dreamy, exclusive hideaway._

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! A new fic from me...wrote this instead of studying physics. Anyway, I hope you liked it - cause at the moment I am not 100% happy with it. Meh. Is it too fast paced? Maybe I will re-write it a bit. If you read my other fic, you can notice that the writing is more detailed. But I thought 'hey, gotta try something new' and then baam: a more dialogue-heavy fic appeared on my laptop. Keep in mind that: this is unbeta'ed, english isn't my first tongue and that the rating will change in the folllowing chapters. Oh and 9'000Yen = around 90 dollars, yup the cab was so expensive since it's a 1h drive from the train station, remember? Please let me know in the comments what you thought of this!


End file.
